


the way he left it

by Toasterama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, short n sad yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasterama/pseuds/Toasterama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was just a dream, Jean. Just a dream. Go back to sleep, calm yourself, it's okay. Be careful not to wake Marc-” His voice cracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way he left it

He wakes up in the dead of night, sweat dripping down his face, heart racing, hands balled into too-tight fists. He shoots straight up, narrowly missing the bunk above him, breathing fast and hard. As his eyes focus again, he tries to calm himself down.   
He mutters quietly to himself.  
“It was just a dream, Jean. Just a dream. Go back to sleep, calm yourself, it's okay. Be careful not to wake Marc-” His voice cracks.  
The mattress next to his is empty.   
He bites his lip and forces himself to look away. The crisp sheets are tucked neatly into the corners of the bed, the pillows set out one on top of the other. Just the way Marco left it.

The rest of the room is awash in darkness and deep breathing. Somebody above him rustles in their sheets and then sighs quietly. It is otherwise still.  
Jean forces a single tear not to fall.

He knows that if Marco were still here, he would have woken up already. Blinked a couple of times up at him, sleepily placed a hand on his forearm, and murmured, “you okay?” And Jean would have swallowed hard, nodded, and settled back into his blankets. And Marco would have smiled and scooted over closer to him, and laced his fingers with Jean's, and whispered goodnight.   
He knows that it will never happen again.  
He knows that Marco is dead.

Jean sighs a ragged sigh and tugs at his nightshirt. He's calmer now, but the feeling of his heart pounding against his ribcage like a wild animal is replaced with a heavy, piercing weight. The nightmare was stupid anyways, now that he thinks about it. He wishes he'd just stayed asleep. He wishes he hadn't had to deal with this again until morning.   
He lays back down and pulls the sheets over his chest, eyes stinging. He's not at all tired anymore. Just empty.   
It's still dark, though. If he doesn't sleep now he'll pay for it in the morning.

So without thinking he shuffles out of his sheets and slides into Marco's bed.

And then he breathes in, and he can't hold back his tears anymore. 

The sheets smell just like him.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is really short but i think it ended good here


End file.
